When all is said and done
by Cal-Wills
Summary: An older piece. Lately all Adam and Randy seem to do is fight, it gets worse when Adam is drafted to Smackdown. What happens when Randy starts an affair with Dave, and Adam finds out? Adam/Randy/Dave, HBK/Jericho, Jeff/Morrison,etc. SLASH Rated M. R


Title: When it's all said and done, At least you're okay  
Pairing: Randy/Edge and Cena/Randy Also Mentions of: Matt/MVP, Jeff/Morrison, Shawn/Chris, Zack/Brian, Curt/Shannon, Paul/Kevin and Dave/Randy (

Plot: After a heated Argument over the phone, some words they didn't really mean, and a spur of the moment break up, Randy doesn't realize that it could be the last thing he'd ever say to Adam.

Song Lyrics: "Best I ever had" SOS

Warning: Heavy Angst, and Character death

"_What are you doing here so early?" Randy Orton questioned his boyfriend of four years as he blocked the doorway. "My plane came early, why you got company?" Adam Copeland answered as Randy shrugged, Adam pushed against the door gaining access. He walked in to see John Cena, Shawn Michaels, his lover Chris holding his hand, Shannon leaning against his lover Curt Hawkins, while Zack Ryder had his arm around Brian Kendrick, Jeff and his Boyfriend John Morrison and Montel with Matt sitting on his lap, as if it wasn't bad having Cena, HBK, Jericho, Jay, Morrison, Shannon and BOTH Hardy's' there, he had the three other men Adam hated the most. Randy's ex-Evolution mate Paul with his boyfriend Kevin Nash, and Randy's ex-boyfriend Dave Bautista. _

_Adam pressed his lips together in a thin line as he stepped back, luggage still in hand, Randy stood shocked where he was. Adam nodded, raising an eye brow, understanding what was going on there. "I see" he whispered, and did what he thought was best to do at that moment; turned and walked back to his rental car. He tossed his luggage in the back seat, as he got in and started the car. "Adam . . ." Randy murmured watching him drive away. He was rooted to where he stood, not knowing quite what to do. _

"_Wow . . . what a total ass" Matt muttered as Montel glared at his lover. "Look I think we should go" Jeff murmured as he and John walked out, followed by Paul, Kevin, Shannon, Curt, Zack, Brian, Matt and Chris. Shawn walked over to Randy. "You should talk to him, I don't like him much but you know . . ." Shawn murmured trailing off as Randy nodded, Shawn caught up with Chris as Montel walked over to Randy. "Ignore Shawn's opinion, Matt's too! Adam is a great guy, but if you want to throw a great guy and four years of a relationship down the drain, that's on you. I personally think Dave is a dickhead! But it's up to you not me. What I'm saying is thinking before you act. Okay? Make sure it's what you want, before you act okay. Now if it helps I'll call Adam." Montel offered rubbing Randy's shoulder. _

"_I know. You don't need to call him, I will" Randy replied as Montel shrugged walking away. "Dave is better!" Matt yelled before Motel smacked him on the ass. "Oww! Jerk!" Matt muttered rubbing his sore ass. "Damn right, shut it!" Montel hissed, Randy Smiled slightly watching his friends leave after their little get together before walking back inside to see Dave still sitting on the couch. Dave stood up and before Randy knew it, they were in a tight lip lock and heading towards the bedroom. _

_Adam had driven to an isolated area to think, deciding to kiss and make up with Randy after all it's not like he was fucking Dave or anything. As he pulled into the drive way, getting out and seeing all the lights off, as he snuck in quietly, deciding to surprise Randy. As he opened the bedroom door, hearing moans, Adam turned on the light confused until he spotted two bodies all over each other. _

_Randy and Dave sat up as the light came on. "What the fuck is this Randy?" Adam yelled motioning to the bed. Randy was speechless, he didn't know whether it was the alcohol that had gone to his head, or if he was truly heartless, but it was as if he didn't care anymore. "You know what Adam, get the Fuck out! I'm tired of you! I'm so tired of you never being here for me!" Randy yelled, Dave had a smug look on his face as Adam looked as if he'd break down at any given moment. "You want me gone Randy?" Adam asked as his green eyes filled with tears he was reluctant to shed, at least in front of Randy. "Consider it done" he murmured walking out. _

_Randy glared at Dave. "Get the hell out and don't ever come near me again!" _

"_Whatever Orton, your loss" Dave muttered as he dressed and left. Randy jumped in the shower needing to get Dave off of him. Thoughts of himself and Adam came to mind, bringing tears to Randy's eyes. _

_Now I know I messed up bad_

_You were the best I ever had_

_I let you down in the worst way_

_It hurts me every single day_

Randy called Adam's cell as soon as he was out of the shower and dressed. "Adam"

"Why Dave?"

"He was . . . there I guess"

"And I wasn't?"

"Not always"

"Blame Vince not me, I never wanted to be on Smackdown"

"I know"

"Then why am I the only one suffering? Like I wanted this?"

"You're certainly not the only one"

"Pfft! Sure, oh you were sure suffering while fucking Dave!"

"Adam please don't yell, it was a mistake, I had a few drinks with John and them"

"Yeah sure Randy! You know what fuck you alright! You wanted me gone so I am"

Randy felt his eyes blurring with tears. He didn't want Adam to leave. Randy desperately tried to stay calm and not lose his temper.

"Adam . . ."

"No fuck off"

"Adam I Am tired of trying to keep my cool! You know what you were NEVER there!"

"I was there as Much as my schedule would allow me! Same couldn't be said for you!"

"You know what I hate you! Go to fucking hell!" Randy shouted.

"Oh go to hell huh? I love you too Randy, unfortunately I never listen to reason" Adam replied as he hung up tossing his phone down on the floor board. He started the car and decided to drive . . . where? He didn't know nor care, just needed to be farther away from Randy. He floored it and sped off down the freeway, despite the fact that the signs told him to slow down, despite the fact that the roads were wet, and it was raining harder then anything, despite the wind was blowing hard, and it was storming worse then anything. Adam turned a sharp corner, blinking away his tears of anger, sadness and regret, not seeing the bright head lights ahead as a head-on collision took place.

The last thing Adam heard was the ring of his cell phone, the last thing that went through Adam's mind was 'what's Randy going to think?' and the last thing he remembered before his head slammed into the steering wheel were the frighten eyes of the other driver.

_I'm dying to let you know_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_And ask for a second chance_

Randy dialed Adam's number again and got his voice mail once more. He threw his phone into the wall angrily and decided to give Adam his breathing space so they could talk it over in the morning.

Hours Later

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

_I could sure use a friend_

_So many things I would take back _

_You were the best I ever had _

*Ring* *Ring*

Randy grabbed the phone, thinking it was Adam. "Ad – Shawn?"

"Yeah, speaking of which Randy answer the damn it's raining and I've got bad news so hurry up!" Randy quickly dressed and rushed to the door, opening the door to see Shawn drenched. "Come on!" Shawn dragged him to the car. "Get in".

"What is it?" Randy asked confused as he saw Chris in the front seat. Shawn pulled out and sped off to the hospital. "What's wrong?" Randy asked as they got out and made their way to the entrance. Randy had a sinking feeling it had something to do with Adam not answering his phone. "Adam was involved in a head-on collision earlier tonight. Paul called us after Vince had called him." Shawn explained as they walked up to the front desk.

"Adam Copeland" Shawn murmured.

"Are you his family?" The woman asked.

"Yes I'm his father, these are his brothers" Shawn lied as Chris and Randy nodded, playing along. "The family is here" The nurse announced taking them to see Adam's doctor.

_I don't blame you for hating me_

_I didn't mean to make you leave_

"Ah! Mr. Copeland" The doctor murmured as Shawn nodded. "Well to be honest we're worried about his condition, the collision left him with both, internal and external bleeding, we're losing him as we speak, I'd say he has less then an hour left to live. If you would like to say good bye, I'd do it now" The doctor murmured as tears came to Randy's eyes. Shawn and Chris pushed Randy into Adam's room.

"Adam?" Randy asked sobbing as he saw all the cords attached to him. Adam's eyes fluttered open weakly at the sound of a familiar voice. "R-Randy?" he rasped as Randy grasped his hand. "Adam please don't die on me, I love you. Dave was a mistake I was drunk, I mean it" Randy sobbed as Adam placed on hand on his cheek gently stroking it. "I know" he whispered before falling into a coughing fit, coughing up blood.

"I'm dieing . . . aren't I?" Adam asked as the mountains on his heart rate turned to hills. "No . . ." Randy sobbed. "Randy I forgive you . . . we'll be together again I promise" Adam murmured quietly as Randy shook his head. "You can't leave me! I can't live without you! I don't want to be alone!"

"Randy, you'll never be alone. I'll be watching over you. I promise" Adam murmured as he leaned up and kissed Randy with what strength he had left.

_We fell in love for a reason_

_Now you're leaving _

_And I just want you back_

_So many things we believed in_

Randy didn't hear Shawn and Chris come in, but when he pulled back, Adam's green eyes fluttered closed; for the very last time, as the heart monitor flat lined. "Adam?" Randy asked, not wanting to believe he really lost him.

_Now you're leaving_

_And words won't bring you back _

_I'll never let go of the heart I broke_

"He's gone" Shawn murmured pulling a crying Randy away. "No he can't be! I need him" Randy sobbed as Chris did his best to comfort him. "Hey he's forgiven you and I bet, he's right here telling you not to cry for him" Chris murmured as Randy began to came down. "And he went out good. He forgave you and told you he'll always be there" Shawn murmured as he pulled the sheet over Adam's body, whispering a short goodbye.

"Mr. Copeland, had this in his pocket when he was brought in" The doctor mumbled handing Randy an envelope.

When Randy was alone he finally opened it since it had his name on it. He pulled out a letter written to him from Adam. It must've been written weeks before.

It Read:

_Randy, you're going to laugh, maybe; maybe not _

_But I went to a fortune teller and, she said that I'd be dieing_

_In a terrible death, in a car accident no less, funny huh?_

_Considering I'm a great driver! She also said she saw you and John?_

_Well I decided to heed her warning which is the meaning of this letter to you_

_The only other man I'd trust with you, besides me, is John. _

_So I'm letting you know that if something happens to me, move on. _

_I don't want you moping for me; John loves you, maybe not as much as _

_I but he loves you nonetheless. _

_So if you're reading this, then I'm most likely dead. _

_Oh Yeah! Look in the envelope. _

_I was gonna ask you to marry me, but again if it's not me reading, _

_You this, you know why. Well, I love you Randy. Damn those gypsies _

_And they're stupid predictions! _

_Yours eternally, _

_Adam_

Randy covered his mouth as a laugh/sob came out. Adam, even when he knew his life was in danger could try and make a funny situation out of it. He reached in and pulled out a ring. Adam was going to ask Randy to marry him.

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams_

_I can't believe now that you're gone,_

_How much you mean to me_

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad. _

_You were the best I ever had_

2 weeks later as Randy stood in the cemetery after they had lowered the casket, and everyone had gone or so he thought. Randy rubbed Adam's tombstone affectionately. "Adam I love you, it's so hard to wake up and realize you're not here anymore. I don't know how much more I can take" Randy whispered softly as tears began to fall. As he stood up he felt the wind swirling around him, it felt like a pair of familiar arms comforting him, as Randy just knew it was Adam. He closed his eyes as the wind blew around him in a comforting embrace.

John felt the wind too; it felt like a pair of hands pushed him into Randy as they fell against one another. "Damn" John whispered as Randy smiled. "You think its Adam getting tired of us lagging on whatever we do have?" John asked.

"Yeah" Randy murmured softly.

"It'll take time, to get over this you know. If I ever do" Randy murmured. "Of Course, take all the time you need, I completely understand. I'll be there for the ride. So will Adam" John answered as Randy smiled slightly. "Yeah cause he promised".

"So do I" John promised as he held out his hand, and it took Randy awhile but he eventually took it as they walked out of the cemetery, as Adam sat in the tree above his grave with a tear and a sad smile. But at least he knew Randy would be okay.

~ Fin


End file.
